1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling device for an artificial model, and, particularly, to a coupling device, which has a male connecting member and a female connecting member being attached to two opposite connecting surfaces of the neck and the hip of the artificial model respectively to allow the two connecting surfaces being joined to each other tightly with two sets of elastic bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional artificial model 30 shown in FIG. 10 provides a hip part with a connecting surface 31 and a thigh part with another connecting surface 32. Further, a joining device 33 is provided for joining the connecting surfaces 31, 32. Usually, the joining device 33 has a locating stem extending outward from one of the connecting surfaces 31, 32 and a locating hole being disposed in the other one of the connecting surfaces 31, 32 for fitting with each other. While it is in operation, the thigh part is detached from the hip part first for the pants being put on and then the locating stem of the joining device 34 is inserted back into the locating hole for the connecting surfaces 31, 32 being joined to each other. However, it is a fact that the joining device 34 is incapable of obtaining a firm joint between the connecting surfaces 31, 32 with the locating stem and the locating hole. Besides, a clearance 34 often creates between the connecting surfaces 31, 32 after a period of time using and the clearance 34 worsens the undesirable connection of the thigh part to the hip part. Hence, the thigh part 32 becomes unstably disposed and it results in the artificial model with an unbalanced center of gravity. Under this circumstance, it is easy for the artificial model falling down or exhibited clothes being askew. Furthermore, once the joining device 33 is out of order, it is hard to be fixed unless the whole set of the artificial model is delivered to the repair shop. But, it is extremely inconvenient and less economical.
Referring to FIGS. 11A, 11B and 12, a conventional pin 442 and a locating disk 42 are illustrated. It can be seen that the locating disk 42 has a hollow center 422 for being inserted with the insert head 441. Two opposite elongated grooves 423 and two opposite recess 424 are disposed surrounding the hollow center 422 being perpendicular to the recesses. The pin 442 passes through the hollow center 423 and is rotated 90° to engage with the recesses 424. The preceding arrangement with regard to the pin 442 and the locating disk 42 is mostly used at the thigh separation part 35 of the artificial model as shown in FIG. 12 and it has the following disadvantages:
1. The position of the thigh separation part 35 is improperly disposed and it is unpleasing to the eye while shorts or swimming suit is put on because of the exposed thigh separation.
2. Only a pair of elongated grooves 423 is provided and it is hard to locate the pin 442 properly due to a long rotational path being turned.
3. It is easy for the pin 442 and the locating disk 42 being out of order because the pin 442 is rotated all the time and it is severely worn out due to friction between the pin 442 and the locating disk 42.
4. It is possible for the pin to roll into the hollow center in one direction only and it is easy for the thigh part 36 being inversely mounted carelessly as shown in FIG. 11.
5. In case of the artificial model 30 being in a state of a posture of sitting with two thighs being cross to each other as shown in FIG. 13, the pin 442 is incapable of being turned into the recesses 424 if the locating disk 42 is disposed at an improper angular position and it leads to the thigh 37 being unable to rotate in place.
In addition, a further conventional locating disk, which is similar to the locating disk 42, only has the elongated grooves 423 without the recesses 424 and it is incapable of performing the job of locating.